My Falling Star
by ChixcYellow
Summary: Juvia didn't know what to react of a sudden confession of her important someone. Later that night, she saw a falling star... Will things change if she wish upon that Falling Star? GruVia VS. LyVia Fanfiction
1. Prologue

_**This story is an outcome of my imaginations. This is my own baby. I do not own Fairytail. More power to it's creator.**_

 **WARNING:** **This is a _GruVia vs LyoVia_ fanfiction.**

 **Genre: School-Romance, Teen Fiction, Drama, etc.**

 **"My Falling Star"**

 **PROLOGUE:**

 _ **What will you do if the person you love is also the person who your important someone loves?**_

 _ **And when you knew about it, You saw a Falling Star that night...**_

 _ **What will be your wish?**_

 _ **Will you wish for a Happy Ending of you and that one person you love?**_

 _ **Or**_

 _ **Would you rather wish for that important someone to have a Happy Ending with the person you love?**_

 _ **Love is not al about the feelings we have.**_

 _ **It is also about the sacrifices we will make.**_

 _ **Now, let me ask you again...**_

 _ **What will be your wish to that Falling Star?**_

 **~So here you go! Hope to have your feedbacks in this Prologue! Hoping to update really soon too!**

 **Btw. I'm a newbie here and I'm from the Philippines! This is also my first ever Fan Fiction story! *** _Kyaaaa!_

 **I really love FairyTail! More Fanfic storiws of anime's SOON!**

 **Well, I'm a proud OTAKU! Yeah!**

 **I also have more stories in Wattpad though its in Tagalog language. Still, you can pay a visit if you want, I don't mind to have more friend!**

 **LoveLots!**

 _ **ChixcYellow**_


	2. Chapter 1: Keys

This story is an outcome of my imaginations. This is my own baby. I do not own Fairytail. More power to it's creator.

WARNING: This is a GruVia vs LyVia fanfiction.

 **"Keys"**

 **(Chapter 1)**

 **I am walking past the hallways in our school. I can see my schoolmates chatting with their friends.**

 **I grimaced. It's not that i don't have friends. I definitely had atleast two...and that's my Childhood buddies, _Gajeel_** and _**Rogue.**_

 **Though, They're not here 'cause as of now, Gajeel's having vacation somewhere far from here in Magnolia.**

 **And about Rogue, I don't have any communication of him.**

 **I don't have anymore friends, Aside from them.**

 **Well, I'm a bit of a loner that's what they said in class.**

 **Seriously? they don't have to say it out loud right? Is it a big deal to not have many friends like they do? I just can't understand how other people's brain work sometimes.**

 **I step outside the premises of our school, _Fairy Academy._**

 **The name sounds cute right? Well, actually we are _Fairies.._**

 **We live in _Magnolia_ , an urban-like place where fairy people like us, exist.**

 **And just like some any fantasy books, we have _magic._**

 **People started staring at me. _Again._**

 **Sighed. Its always like this.**

 **Do they not get tired looking at me with their disgusting eyes?**

 **Rain pouring and a gloomy atmosphere is present once i step outside our school. Droplets of rain coming from above the grayish sky.**

 **I bitterly smiled.**

 **I am always gloomy. Always alone. Well, I have Gajeel, but he's also busy with _Levy-chan_ if ever he's here in town.**

 **Rogue on the other hand is just being himself.**

 **So, it counts to only ME.**

 **I look at the droplets of rain while walking.**

 **It rains when I'm around...That's why they call me _Rain Woman._**

 **I get my wallet at my bag. I feel like buying cake for my dinner tonight, I wanna eat sweets when suddenly some random guy took it from my hand!!**

 **OhmyGhad!!**

 **Someone stole my precious wallet!!!**

 **I motioned to follow as i ran quickly. That stupid guy I'll drown him!!**

 **Yet another guy come approached me with a proud smile in his face so i stopped running.**

 ** _"Here you go."_ he said and he put something in my hands.**

 **What the.**

 **It's my wallet!!!**

 **I surprisingly looked at him. _"Ho..How did you?"_**

 **He touch his neck with a shy smile plastered on his lips. _"Well, I saw that guy took your wallet. So, uh..I just gave it back to it's rightful owner."_**

 **I stared at him.**

 **He's handsome. No doubt about that.**

 **He has a very dark spiky hair and a tiny silver-colored piercing in his ears.**

 **His eye color is a bit of a dark-navy blue and I know he's a 6 pack wolf there.**

 **I gulped at that thought.** _Stop with the dirty thoughts, Juvia!!_

 **I snap and smiled at him. _"Juvia don't know what to say! Juvia is so thankful to have her wallet back! Thank you so much, mister!"_ i bowed at him.**

 ** _"No. No. It's a natural thing to me. You're welcome. But, what's with the third person thing?"_ he asked.**

 _ **"Oh! Just like you, It is also a natural thing to Juvia."**_

 **He laughed and I swear i can hear my heart, getting wild.**

 **I rummaged to my bag hoping to get a piece of something to give him as a thank you when i think somethings missing.**

 **I almost pull out all my things inside my bag! Where the hell is it!!??**

 ** _"Hey, Is everything okay?"_ he asked. I bit my lower lip and faced him. _"Juvia thinks she lost her keys_. And she bet that stupid guy earlier stole it!"**

 **I hurriedly walked back to the place where that stealer took my wallet. I put my hands in my waist.**

 ** _"How is Juvia supposed to look for it in these huge Bermuda?!"_ i said to myself with disbelief.**

 **Rain started to pour harder this time as i started looking for my keys, two knees on the ground.**

 **I don't care if i get dirty. I just have to find my keys or else I can't get inside my apartment later!!**

 ** _"I'll help you."_ I looked up and was surprised then he also kneel down in the bermuda.**

 ** _"What are you doing? It's raining!! You'll get wet and not even that, You'll get dirty! Don't kneel down there!"_ i ****protested.**

 **He chuckled. _"I don't mind. I am already soak and dirty. Besides, I wouldn't want to watch a damsel in distress in this heavy rain."_**

 **I stared at him as he starts looking for my keys in this huge bermuda.**

 **What's with this guy?**

 **Does he even know I'm the reason why it is raining cats and dogs right now?**

 **I faintly smiled. I think i felt my heart, going wild again.**

 ** _"Did you see it? It has a droplet shape design on it, Okay?"_ i exclaimed, starting to get tired of searching for my keys.**

 **If ever i can't find it here. What will i do?**

 ** _"Not yet. You already remind me of that a hundred times already."_ he laughed enough to make me blush secretly. " _But don't lose hope. I'm sure we will find it. Trust me."_ he assured me.**

 **He is so kind.**

 **If ever he has a girlfriend..that girl is so lucky to have a guy whose so dependable.**

 **As i was daydreaming of the guy beside me i spot something shiny not far from me.**

 **I jolted and hurriedly tap it. _"I found it!"_ we said in chorus, Unexpectedly.**

 **We stared at each other while our hands are holding my shiny keys together.**

 **I blinked then he blinked at me too.**

 **I can't put it into words but then again, my heart went crazy.**

 ** _"I guess, we both found it."_ he said smiling.**

 **I smiled too. _"Ye..yeah. We found it."_**

 **He pulled his hand from mine, leaving me holding my keys, Alone.**

 **I can hear my heart thumping really loud. I looked at his hands** **as i blushed.**

 **I don't want him to let his hands let go yet.**

 _What the hell are you thinking Juvia?! Are you insane!!?_

 **I brushed back my thoughts and smiled brightly. The rain also stops. _"Thank you so much for helping Juvia find her keys!! And also for taking back her wallet!!"_**

 **He scratch the back of his neck again. _"Nah. Don't mention it."_**

 ** _"Juvia really owe you! Can Juvia at least buy you a cup of coffee, perhaps? To repay for your kindness."_ i said.**

 **He look a bit surprised but he manage to smiled at me. _"Hmm, i don't mind. But, my hands are full today. Tomorrow afternoon would be great, though. Is it okay?"_**

 **I beamed with glee. _"Of course!"_**

 **A faint sunlight started to shine in the heavens. Is it just me or is it just my imagination?**

 ** _"Uh, can i have your number?"_ he shyly asked.**

 **I think my jaw dropped at what he asked.**

 _Juvia!! He's asking your number!!_

 ** _"Oh..Oh! Yeah! My number. Yes..Umm..."_ i stopped. Wait.**

 **I don't remember my number!!!!**

 **This is embarassing!!**

 **I bit my lip. _"Sorry..Ju...Juvia don't memorize her number."_**

 **As i said that he laughed hard. Is he mocking me for not memorizing myphone number?**

 **Well, I'm not good in memorizing numbers. Hmmp.**

 **I lift my eyebrows at him and grrr of rain from above started to sound. It will rain. AGAIN.**

 ** _"HAHAHA! Your face is too cute!"_ he said.**

 **I automatically looked at him. What did he just said?**

 **Did he just said I'm cute?!!**

 **With a blink of an eye, he took my hand and started writing something on my palms.**

 **And when he finished. He smiled at me. _"That's my number. Text me if you're free tomorrow. I had fun today. Bye, Juvia...See you again."_**

 **Then he left me with mouth wide open.**

 **Did he just used a pen to write in my palms?!!!**

 **~ _Here you go guys! Chapter 1 update! Hihihi. Hope to have a feedback for this chappie!_**

 _ **LoveLots,**_

 _ **ChixcYellow**_


	3. Chapter 2: Defeat

This story is an outcome of my imaginations. This is my own baby. I do not own Fairytail. More power to it's creator.

WARNING: This is a GruVia vs LyVia fanfiction.

 **Defeat**

 **(Chapter 2)**

 **" _Hi sis!"_** i exclaimed as i enter the hospital room. She gave me a sly smile while tilting her head.

She's _**Ultear**_ , my sister.

We're really not blood related, but we grew up together with Gajeel and Rogue when we're younger.

Actually, the four of us came from a child institution where children are staying 'cause they were abandoned by their parents.

I smiled bitterly at that thought.

Since then, we treat each other as sisters.

 _ **"How was school, Juvia?"**_ she asked, almost like a whisper. I sit in the couch right next to her.

 _ **"School's great sis. I'm doing perfectly okay."**_ I lied. I don't want her to worry about me. She coughed. _**"Good, now i can rest in peace without worrying."**_

 _ **"Stop talking nonsense, Ultear! Don't say that!"**_ i glared at her then she laughed.

Tss. I'm serious here!

Why is she always talking about that nonsense!

 _ **"Did Doc Mirajane gave you medicine? Do you wanna eat apples? Juvia will peel some for you."**_ i asked, placing the apples that i bought at the table beside me.

 _ **"Nah. Just leave it there, I'll eat eat later. Thank you."**_ she replied dryly.

I looked at her, concerned.

Her face is kinda pale today.

Even her lips.

Some strands of her glossy dark purple hair are turning white.

Her skin looks wrinkled.

But she's still beautiful.

She has been using too much of her _Time Magic_ and somehow that's the reason why it is affecting her being now.

And i can't fathom why she uses it when she already knows that it's too risky!!

I heard her sighed. _**"Juvia, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. In no time, I'm outta here."**_ she said half smiling.

I held her hands. _**"You better be. Juvia will try to call Gajeel and Rogue...Juvia will be throwing a party for that."**_

She smiled and lightly squeezed my hands.

 _ **"Oh! Juvia almost forgot. She brought a change of clothes for you."**_ i said them let her see the paper bag. _**"And, you can't believe it sis..Juvia almost lost her keys and wallet earlier!!"**_

Ultear frowned. _**"What?! Why?! Are you okay?!"**_

I waved at her worried look. _**"Juvia's fine. Thanks to that guy who helped Juvia. His clothes are dretched because of Juvia too."**_

 _ **"Ohh! A guy helped you? Did you thanked him? Did you know him?"**_ she asked, excitement in her tone.

 _ **"Nah. Juvia forgot to ask his name. And yeah, Juvia already thanked him."**_

I stood up and was about to grab some apple when she grab my hands. _**"Wait..What's this Juvia?"**_ she asked pertaining the scribbles in my palms.

 _ **"Ah! It's the guys number. Weird right?"**_

Ultear gasped then she clap her hands. _**"Perfect!!"**_

I turned to look at her questioningly. She giggled. _**"You brought a change of clotges for me right, sis?"**_ she asked.

I nod. _**"Uh..Yeah?"**_

She tap my shoulders as she sits in her hospital bed. _**"Go change to those. You'll be the one who'll wear it."**_

I open my mouth very wide like a letter O of the alphabet. _**"What? You're joking right? You know, Juvia don't wear that type of clothes right?"**_

 _ **"Ugh. Come on, Juvia. Why do you always wear old-fashioned clothes when you have a beautiful body! Besides, you're a teenager!"**_

I pout at her. _**"Hey! It's not old-fashioned! I just love to wear these kind of clothes!"**_ i fireback.

I looked at the clothes that I'm wearing.

A blue fitted jacket,a long blue slit skirt and a pair of brown boots.

What's wrong with this outfit? Is it really that old?

 _ **"Just wear it, sis. Please? This is favor from me. Just this once."**_ she pleaded. Her eyes is somekind of a lost puppy wanting to have food. Tss.

I sighedand i can smell defeat around me. I stood up then went inside the comfort room to change.

 _ **"This dress is too short sis!!"**_ i angrily said as i got out of the cr.

She looked surprise as i got out then she clap her hands again. _**"You are so beautiful, Juvia!"**_

I grimaced at her then look back to what i'm wearing. A Purple-floral dress above the knee! This dress is soooooo short!!!

I pull down the hems of the dress then glared at her. _**"Ultear, what are you up to? Juvia's not comfortable with this thing and you of all people know that!"**_

She smiled. _**"Time really flies so fast. Before, you were just a little emotionless girl, always crying and staying behind our backs whenever you saw things that you don't like."**_

I stared at her. No words are coming out from my mouth.

 _ **"You were such a fragile girl, Juvia. But, you still smiled and somehow rely on me, Gajeel and Rogue. And for that, I am really thankful."**_

I sat beside her and pulled her into a hug. _**"Thank you for always being there for me, Juvia."**_ she said.

I smiled. _**"No sis. Juvia should be the one who should be thanking you."**_

We both laughed then she suddenly grab my hands enough to make me startled.

 _ **"Si..sis?"**_ i asked.

She grinned and i can feel goosebumps all over.

Not her grin again!!

I stood up and back away from her a little. _**"No. Juvia don't know what you're thinking but Juvia will not do as you says. Ultear...stop what you're planning..."**_ i warned her but she grinned even more.

 _ **"You'll have to say a formal Thank you to that guy who saved you earlier, sis. Now...text him and meet up with him."**_ she said and i can see her evil smile plastered on her face.

 _ **"No..Now? But he says he's bu..."**_

she cut off me. _**"Why waste time when you can meet him now, right?"**_

 _ **"Ultear, you are such a**_ _ **b*tch sometimes. no offense."**_ i growled at her.

she laughed. _**"That is so true, Juvia."**_

I get my bag and was about to leave when she spoke. _**"You don't have to come by here later. Just have some fun with the guy."**_ i urked my eyebrows at her and she laughed evily again. _**"And oh, the dress suits you sis..I'll be giving it to you, from now on. Hihihi."**_ she giggled and i slammed the door closed.

I swear i hate her monopolizing attitude!!

I started walking while staring at the number at my palms.

Then i remembered what i wear.

 _ **"Juvia will be wearing this dress to meet up with that guy?!!"**_ i whispered hesterically.

For the second time, Ultear wins, and i can smell the word defeat around me.

~Here you go. Chapter 2 is up!! Hope to have your feedbacks!

Love Lots,

ChixcYellow


	4. Chapter 3: Visit

This story is an outcome of my imaginations. This is my own baby. I do not own Fairytail. More power to it's creator.

WARNING:

This is a GruVia vs LyVia fanfiction

 **Visit**

 **(Chapter 3)**

I nervously stare at the door in front of me.

I can't believe I arrived here early!!

I didn't also expect that it was just a minute walk from the hospital!!

I gulped even more of my saliva and sweats all over my forehead.

I am In front of that guys apartment!!

Well, I already called him earlier and he said it would be great to have me visit him in his place since he's not that busy already.

I bet Ultear is grinning ear to ear now!!

I glance back at my outfit and i exasperatedly rolled my eyes!!

This is so revealing!!!

I took a deep breath as i start knocking the door.

 _*Knock! Knock!*_

A brief of silence.

Is he not around?

I thought he said He's free today and i can pay him a visit?

I knocked again. _*Knock! Knock!*_

I heard running footsteps followed by a click sound of the door and it flung open.

 _ **"Who is it?"**_ asked a huffing manly voice.

As i look up to the person who spoke..my jaw drop without me noticing it.

A half-naked guy is in front of my virgin eyes!!

 _Juvia!! He is half-naked!! For pete's sake, please cover your eyes!!!_

I gasped at i saw his manly 6 pack abs teasingly looking at me!

 _Oh my Ghad!!_

I closed my eyes and tap my face using my hands!

 _ **"Oh it's you!"**_ he said again, surprised by the tone of his voice.

 _ **"He..hey..Why are you covering your eyes?"**_ he asked.

 _OhmyGhad!_

Is he not aware that his body is so delicious?!

No!! No I mean...His body is teasing me!!

I was shocked as he touch my arms and I flinched.

 _ **"N..No!"**_ i shouted and looked at him, still covering my face, half.

 _ **"Wait. wait. What's wrong?"**_ he asked, worriedly.

My eyes starts to wander and it went to see his perfects abs!! He even has a tatoo in his chest!!

And again, i think i'm gonna die in that perfection!

I blushed. _**"Yo..You're ha..half-naked."**_

For a minute, there's an awkward silence between us. Then afterwards, he cleared his throat.

 _ **"Ri..Right! I'm sorry! I gotta change! Come in! Come in! Feel at home. I just go and grab some shirt. I'm really sorry for making you uncomfortable."**_ he said and i can also see his cheek, blushing too as he hurriedly went to his room.

I let out a deep breath as i enter his place.

It was a simple apartment. Yet most of his things here are colored dark-blue, Even the carpet is dark blue.

I can see a few books scattered in his mini table as I went to see his mini sala.

I also checked his kitchen and it was kinda dis-arranged.

Well, I wouldn't be surprise if ever this place is a bit of a mess. He's a guy, afterall.

 _ **"Hey..Uh..I'm really sorry about that earlier. I thought you would come later."**_ he exclaimed as he ushered me to get a sit too.

He's now wearing a cashual white collared-shirt.

 _ **"It's okay. Juvia is also sorry for visiting you, unexpectedly!"**_ i bowed at him then he waved his hands.

 _ **"Don't be!! An..anyway, I better get you something. I'll be right back in a minute."**_ then he went to the kitchen. Is he nervous to have a girl in his apartment?

I sighed. Nah, that can't be right? I bet he has many girls since he's so hot and awesome.

I stood up as my eyes catch something interesting.

And when i get near to it. Is it a telescope?

 _ **"It is what you think it is. It's a telescope."**_ i turned my back as he approach me bringing two cups of coffee.

I can smell the aroma coming from the coffee as he gave me my share.

He made me a cup of coffee.

 _But i don't like coffee..._

But still I smiled. _**"Thanks**_." i said then i took a sip of it.

I don't hate coffee...it's just i can't stand it's somewhat bitter taste.

He took a sip in his too and i can see how his eyes sparkled after he taste it. _He likes coffee._ And that thought of that, is true.

 _ **"So uh. Are you a fan of watching the stars above?"**_ i asked as i looked at the huge telescope in front of us.

He chuckled. _**"Hmm. You could say that."**_

 _ **"Juvia too! She love the stars above! And Juvia believes everyone in the World are like stars!"**_

 _ **"Is someone special to you, a star too?"**_ he asked and i turned to face him.

 _ **"Yeah. It's a special star in your heart other than the star of your family. That's what Juvia thought."**_ i replied looking at him. He stared his coffee. _**"Do you have a special star..."**_ i stopped..

I remembered, I still don't know his name.

 _ **"It's Gray...Gray Fullbuster."**_ he said as he looks at me too. _**"And, i don't have a special star...It's gone a long time ago."**_

I was shocked to hear what he said but i remained myself calm and smiled at him. _**"It's okay, Gr..Gray-sama...Juvia knows that Gray-sama will find another special star."**_

As i said that he smiled at me.

I don't know what did he do to me after that smile.

Because, I can feel my heart flutters whenever I'm near him.

 _Gray-sama..._

 _Does this mean, Juvia likes you?_

 _Is this what they call, Love at Second sight?_

~Here ya go guys! 3rd chappie is up! Hope to have a feedback!

Love Lots,

 _ChixcYellow_


	5. Chapter 4: Kiss

This story is an outcome of my imaginations. This is my own baby. I do not own Fairytail. More power to it's creator.

WARNING:

This is a GruVia vs LyVia fanfiction

 **Kiss**

 **(Chapter 4)**

 _ **"Thanks for welcoming Juvia, Gray-sama! And also for taking back Juvia's wallet and keys!"**_ I said as i step outside his apartment. I planned to not stay longer anyway.

He smiled and joined me outside in his apartment and closed the door. _**"Don't mention it Juvia. Uh, where do you live? I'll walk you home."**_

I gasped in his sudden proposal! He'll walk me home?!

Does it consider as a date?

 _Stop with your stupid thoughts, Juvia!!_

I looked at him and smiled sheepishly. _**"No need to do that Gray-sama! Juvia just live a few blocks away from your apartment."**_ i replied.

 _ **"That's great!"**_

I furrowed my eyebrows. _**"What do you mean, Gray-sama?"**_

He wore his black jacket and put on a pair of black boots. It really look good on him.

It's like he's some kind of a God and was just lost here in Magnolia.

 _ **"I mean, it's great that you live just a few blocks from here. The more reason I should walk you home."**_

I stared at him totally out of words.

My heart started to squeel and i think the butterflies in my stomach are having a party too!!

I gulped as i looked at his dark blue eyes.

 _Geez!! He really make Juvia's heart beat faster!!_

Then a thought came into my mind.

 _He's a stranger..._

 _Juvia only knows his name other than that, Juvia doesn't know anything about Gray-sama..._

 _Juvia only met him a while ago._

 _Juvia is also not sure if he'll meet Gray-sama again..._

 _Yet, Juvia must be crazy for thinking about this thought!!!_

 _But still..._

 _Juvia is crazy that's why Juvia will do this!_

I smiled at him and tried my best not to be nervous at the same time. _**"Gray-sama...will you kiss me?"**_

He was really surprised of what i said. Well, who wouldn't be right?

He must be thinking i am a desperate girl.

But i think, I am just crazy.

 _ **"Wha..What are you saying, Juvia? Ki..Kiss?"**_ he stuttered but i can see his cheeks flushed a little.

 _ **"Kiss me, Gray-sama..."**_ i commanded.

He look a bit stiffened and scratch the back of his neck while smiling uncomfortably. _**"You..You're joking right?"**_

I rolled my eyes and walk towards him. I tip toed and suddenly...kissed him in the lips.

He was like a statue. He couldn't even move an inch. He just looked at me, shock written all over his face!

I caught a glimpse of ice in his hands. Not to mention, a droplets of snow are starting to fall.

Gray-sama is an Ice Mage...

I smiled brightly as i glance at he falking snowflakes and said. _**"Thank you Gray-sama and Good Bye. That kiss is just a remembrance from me."**_

Then i turned my back at him as i left him before he could say a word.

I ran as fast as i could until i reach the entrance gate in this huge apartment building.

I touched my chest and i can feel my heart pounding non-stop.

I touched my lips and i can still remember his face a few inches from me before our lips met.

 _That's Gray-sama..._

 _ **"And Juvia just kissed him..."**_ I whispered. _**"But that's okay. 'cause we wouldn't see each other again anyway."**_ and that's what i'm sad about then the rain started to pour again and the little snowflake that i grab earlier, dissappeared in my hand as it melts.

 **~Here you go guys! Chapter 4 update!! Hope to have feedbacks from you!!**

 **Love Lots,**

 _ **ChixcYellow**_


	6. Chapter 5: He is a what?

This story is an outcome of my imaginations.

This is my own baby.

I do not own Fairytail.

More power to it's creator.

WARNING: This is a GruVia vs LyVia fanfiction

 **He is a what?**

 **(Chapter 5)**

I yawned hard when i walked the long staircase towards our classroom.

Ghad!! I didn't get enough sleep from last night!!

I keep on thinking about the kiss!!

Wahhhh! I kissed a guy who i don't really know!!!

 _Okay..Okay..breathe in...breathe out._

 _Stay calm Juvia..._

 _Don't worry about that thing 'cause Juvia will not see Gray-sama ever again._

As i was reassuring myself that thought. i felt my shoulders down.

Why do i feel sad?

 _Do Juvia really feel sad because she won't see Gray-sama again?_

Uggghh!!! I grab a few strands of my blue hair in frustration!!

 _Stop with the thoughts Juvia and just go to your classroom or Juvia might get late!!_

Oh yeah. I should stop worrying about that thing and just forget what happened yesterday!!

Move on or i might really get late this time.

I fix myself. A smile plastered on my face and started to walk to our classroom.

I sat at the very back row near the window.

It's a big accomplishment of me when i caught a glympse outside the window.

It was not raining heavily. It just droplets of rain and I'm feeling proud of myself.

I really want to control my emotions so that it won't rain hard.

But still, it is not what i think it is.

 _ **Etherious Natsu Dragneel**_ a classmate of mine who controls the Fire element is starting his move against me AGAIN.

 _*Sha!*_

 _*Sha!*_

He threw droplets of hot fire in my direction and i got hit and i twitched because of it's hotness that pang in my skin.

But luckily, since I'm a Water element..the fire just suddenly melts.

I can feel the pang the fire Natsu used to hit me and it leaves a scar in my arms but it won't harm me that much because I control the water.

And Fire is a no chance when it comes to Water.

He glared and pointed his index finger at me. _**"You, damn Rain woman!"**_ he angrily said and i just looked at him with no expression on my eyes.

He always bully me here in the classroom and i got used to it.

Everytime he'll used his element, nothing will ever change.

He still won't hurt me but on one thing..He can only leave a scar on me.

That's why, He really hates me.

I the blonde haired chic threw a book on Natsu's head and he hissed. _**"I said stop bullying, Juvia!! How many times do i have to tell you that, Natsu!?"**_ the girl turned to me and apologetically smiled at me. That's _**Lucy Heartfillia,**_ Natsu's girlfriend.

Natsu looks at me with gritted teethand looks back at his girlfriend again. _**"Come on, Lucy! You know I really hate that blue haired girl!"**_

 _ **"No you don't Natsu!"**_ i looked at them surprised of what Lucy-san said.

Natsu don't really hate me?

 _ **"You can't beat her that's why you said you hate her!"**_ Lucy-san sighed. _**"She's a Water Mage, Babe. You control the Fire...it doesn't make sense why you always bully Juvia."**_

Natsu didn't utter a word and was just feeling down and defeat. But he still glared at me and walk back to his sit. Lucy-san followed him since they're seatmates.

I can feel a sudden tickle in my neck and i can feel the breeze around me gets colder.

 _ **"Hey, You okay?"**_ i turn to look at the person whose not far from my sit.

He has white silver hair, A spiky one.

His eyes are like chinese people have but it match to his face and lips.

I can feel the concern in his words asking me if i am okay.

He is _**Lyon Vastia..**_ a classmate of mine.

We're really not friends, nor strangers. Just plain acquaintances.

Whenever Natsu-san bully me. He always asked me the words _You okay?_..

He always asked me that. Always...

I smiled. _**"Yeah. Juvia's okay. She's used to it."**_

I heard him sigh. _**"Don't force yourself, Juvia. Just to let you know, I'm here."**_ he seriously said straight into my eyes.

I felt my cheeks blushed that's why i avoid his gaze at me. But then suddenly, a little snowflake fall in my palms.

 _ **"It's yours. I made it so you won't get sad."**_ Lyon said and he smiled.

I stared at the cute snowflake in my hands.

It's cold yet warm.

It's sparkling and it's really pretty.

As i was about to thank Lyon for the gift he made by his element Ice, the of our classroom flung open and a guy appeared.

He walked pass the other seats and went straight to the table in front of us.

My body went numb and i can't move.

I can't even blink and i think my breathing is not normal already.

 _ **"Good morning. I'll be your new sensei for this semester. I'll be handling Mathematics."**_ he smiled and looked straight into my eyes.

No! He lloked straight into my soul!!

 _ **"I'm Gray Fullbuster...please take care of me, dear students."**_

My jaw dropped and i can't totally control my sweats.

This can't be happening!!

He is a what?!

He is our sensei!!!?

I looked at him yet i caught him looking at me already!!! He even has a smirk in his face!!

Oh Lord!!!

 _Kill Juvia now!!_

~ **Here you go guys! Chapter 5 update!**

 **Hoping to have feedbacks from you.**

 **Love Lots,**

 **ChixcYellow**


	7. Chapter 6: My Feelings

This story is an outcome of my imaginations.

This is my own baby.

I do not own Fairytail.

More power to it's creator.

WARNING: This is a GruVia vs LyVia fanfiction

 **My Feelings**

 **(Chapter 6)**

As I started to pack back my things inside my bag i saw a figure of a shadow in front of me so i stopped and looked up to it.

I was so surprised to see Gray-sama grinning at me from ear to ear.

I can feel my classmates eyes started to stung my whole being.

 _ **"Pass me the names of this class, Miss Lockser. I'll be waiting at my office."**_ he said half smiling and left me dumbfounded.

 _What the hell was that?!_

I heard the loud voice of Natsu with his weird sentences talking to Lucy-san.

I looked at Lyon and he gave me an encouraging smile.

I smiled back at him, grab my bag and went to Gray-sama's office.

rather, Gray-sensei's Office.

I stop as soon as i saw the brownish colored door whose just inches away from where i'm standing.

 _Okay, take a deep breath Juvia._

 _You'll just hand the paper and off you go!_

I tuck a few strands of my bangs in my right ear.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out._

 _ **"Juvia just have to hand this paper to him. Okay. Okay."**_ I whispered to myself.

I clenched my teeth first then started knocking twice at the door.

 _*Knock! Knock!*_

 _ **"Come in."**_ he said from the back of the door. I gasped some air again then let myself in.

I saw Gray-sama...I mean Gray-sensei standing beside the open shelves of his office.

He was facing towards the blinds so i can only see his sexy back.

And for that, I am so thankful! He won't see me.

 _ **"Here's the copy of the names of our class sensei. If you don't have anything else, Juvia's leaving."**_ i nervously said.

 _ **"Thank you, Juvia."**_

He turned to face me. His face is handsome as ever the first time I saw him.

His eyes were as cold as it was before but it's still sparkly.

His lips is...His lips that i kissed...

I pinched my hands to pull me back from my dirty thoughts!

 _What the heck was Juvia thinking?!!_

 _ **"A...About the kiss..."**_ I started.

I saw him get a stick of cigarette and lit it.

He puff a few smoke from his mouth then looked straight to me. _**"Hmm?"**_ he said still looking at me.

 _ **"A..about the kiss. Juvia...Uh..."**_ I lost track of my words because i am so nervous!!!

Not to mention he's looking at me with those eyes!!!

 _ **"Let's just forget about the kiss."**_ he said and I glanced at him jaw opened.

 _ **"For..forget?"**_ i asked trying to correct what he had said earlier.

He puff another smoke. _**"Yes. Forget it. It's just a kiss. Besides, I'm a teacher and you're a student. So we should just forget it, Juvia."**_

I blinked a few times trying to digest what he said.

 _Forget about the kiss._

I was shocked. I never really have thought of forgeting what happened to us last time.

I really think I was a total desperate to kiss a guy back then but I did it with a clear mind.

I'm not drunk that time and definitely I'm not some crazy bitch.

I did it because I was attracted to him.

It was the feeling of Love at second sight.

It's a special happening to me even though i don't know him that much but why is he telling me to forget what happened?

It was my first kiss too.

 _ **"Hey, Juvia? You listening? I said we should just forget about what happened last time. The kiss I mean because you were just fooling around that time right? So I..."**_ I cut him off.

 _ **"What do you know?"**_ i can hear rain started to pour outside and i can also feel that anytime soon, my tears will start to fall.

 _ **"Ju..Juvia? What ..."**_ I cut him off again.

 _ **"What do you know about Juvia's feelings, Gray-sama?"**_ I asked and i felt a tear run down my cheeks.

Before he could say a word again, I storm outside his office banging the door closed.

 _ **"Juvia hates him!! Juvia's stupid because she falls for someone so easily!!"**_ i said while crying.

I ran as fast as i could. My vision starts to become blur because of my tears.

 _I hate him!!!_

 _*Bam!*_

I bump into someone and I fell down to the floor.

 _This is so pathetic!!_

I cried and cried because it feels like my heart is aching and i just can't stop my tears from falling.

I am really stupid for loving someone so easily.

 _ **"Juvia?! I'm sorry are you hurt!?"**_ a worried voice asked me and i think i know who it is.

 _ **"Hey, did someone bully you again? Why are you crying, Juvia?"**_ i looked at him and i can see his worried face. He is really kind. How i wish he's the guy whom i fall inlove with instead of Gray-sama.

I didn't say a word but then he suddenly hugged me tight. And for a minute, i can hear his heart beating fast. I hugged him back and i felt secured. _ **"Shhhh. It's okay. Let's just get out of here for now."**_ Lyon said with his melodic voice and i nod still sobbing.

 **~Here you go guys! Chapter 6 update!**

 **Hope to hear some feedbacks from you and sorry for this very late update! I was so busy!**

 **Love Lots,**

 **Chi** **xcYellow**


	8. Chapter 7: Friends? Friends

This story is an outcome of my imaginations.

This is my own baby.

I do not own Fairytail.

More power to it's creator.

WARNING:

This is a GruVia vs LyVia fanfiction

 **Friends? Friends.**

 **(Chapter 7)**

 _ **"You okay now?"**_ Lyon asked as we sat down by the sand. I think this is the nearest seashore in Fairy Academy. I lived in this town for a year already but i haven't payed a visit in this area. It sure is a relaxing spot for me since i just cried earlier.

And i think i was so pathetic for crying because of Gray-sama.

No. I mean, It's Gray-sensei.

I bowed and started to write something in the sand using my index finger. _**"Yes. Tha...Thank you, Lyon."**_ i said awkwardly.

Actually, I don't know how can i thanked him enough for dragging me out here.

I was so lost the hallway at school earlier for pete's sake!!

I looked at him. He's staring at the quiet sea.

We can only hear birds chirping and a lil bit of waves splashing towards the shore.

I tried to look above the sky and i wonder. _Why is there no rain falling from the sky above?_

I furrowed my eyebrows in wonderment.

 _It should be raining 'cause i cried and i'm feeling kinda down right?_

 _It should be raining 'cause someone just hurt my feelings right?_

But how come there's not a single sign of droplets falling?

 _Weird..._

 _ **"It's okay if you won't say why you cried earlier, Juvia."**_ Lyon started then he looks at me half smiling. _**"Just want you to know that I'm just here. Always.."**_

I don't know how will I react of what he just said.

I just nodded and turn to look at the other side.

I don't know why but i can feel my heart beating higher and i can feel my cheeks burning.

I don't know why. Is it just because I'm not used to be around with guys other than Gajeel and Rogue?

 _ **"I..."**_ i started to speak and i can feel he's waiting for me to continue with what i wanted to say. _**"I think i have fallen in love with someone."**_ I finally said.

He remained silent.

 **"But I fall for him in a wrong time."** when i said that he looks at me. **"I fall for a guy who I shouldn't have feelings for."** i continued still staring at the sea.

The sun is starting to set and the scenery is just so peaceful.

It's as if it's comforting me from these silly feelings i have for Gray-sama.

I was admiring the sunset when i heard Lyon chuckling. _**"Why are you laughing? You think Juvia's pathetic right?"**_ i asked directly when i turned to face him.

He chuckled again before speaking. _**"Nah. I never once thought that you're pathetic, Juvia."**_ he smiled. _**"It's not your fault that you've fallen for someone in the wrong time. In the first place, you can feel love anytime. Whenever and However."**_

I sighed. He has a point but i made up my mind.

I'm just so stupid to fall for a guy so easily!!

 _ **"And you just said that you shouldn't have feelings for that guy right?"**_ he asked and i nodded.

Suddenly he flick my forehead.

 _*tick!*_

 _ **"Ouch! Why did you do that for?"**_ i angrily asked him still pocking my forehead using my palms and yet he just laugh me off.

Look at his silver-head guy. He just flick my forehead and i don't even know why he did that.

He's crazy.

 _ **"Even if you knew that you shouldn't have feelings for that guy you still can't stop the fact that you've fallen for him right?"**_ my expression changed once he said that. _**"You're already falling, Juvia. You can never stop that feeling even if it's in the wrong time."**_ he continued but while saying it he didn't face me instead he's staring at the sea again.

 _You're already falling, Juvia._

 _You can never stop that feeling even if it's in the wrong time._

Lyon's words echoes in my ears down to the very tip of my brain.

 _I am falling..._

 _But will Gray-sama catch me?_

I sighed and picked a small stone and threw it onto the sea.

 _There's no way Gray-sama will catch Juvia..._

As i was drawn in my thoughts with Gray-sama, I saw Lyon took of his blazer and put it on top of my shoulders.

 _ **"I bet you're getting cold already."**_ he said smiling.

I smiled back too and grab my chest when he turned his back at me.

I can hear my heart beating fast again.

Do i have to pay a visit in the hospital for a heart check up?

 _ **"Just don't worry about what others might say, Juvia. Just be happy because you're inlove."**_ he said still turning his back at me.

He said those words to make me ease but why do i feel that he's sad?

Is he really sad because the tone of his voice is down..or am i just paranoid?

I brushed out that thought and i smiled. _**"Thank you, Lyon. Juvia don't know what to say for what you did. Is there anything you want so that Juvia can atleast repay you?"**_ i sincerely asked as i stood up to stand beside him facing the sunset.

He turned to face me. _**"There is. But i won't force you to do it though."**_ he said shyly, scratching the back of his neck.

I laughed a little because of his cute gesture. He's being shy and it's cute. _**"Nah. Tell Juvia..what is it?"**_

He looked straight into my eyes. _**"Can we be friends?"**_ he asked and i can see his cheeks flushed a little.

I was surprised. I never thought this is what he wants and yet he's being shy about this?

I chuckled and i saw him urked his eyebrows.

 _ **"What? I...I'm not forcing you, Okay? So don't laugh. Psh."**_ he said still blushing.

I laughed hard this time. _**"Hahaha! Okay, Let's be friends."**_ i said then he faced me with bulging eyes.

 _ **"Friends?"**_ he repeat.

I nodded while smiling. _**"Friends."**_ i replied.

This was the day i realized that all endings are not yet the end of it.

Just like the sunset...

My friendship with Lyon is just the beginning.

Lyon and I are staring at each other when i said that word then someone spoke out of nowhere behind us.

 _ **"Juvia..."**_

~Here you go guys! Chapter 7 update!

Hope to hear some feedbacks from you and sorry for this very late update! I was so busy!

Love Lots,

Chi **xcYellow**


	9. Chapter 8: Please, Believe me

This story is an outcome of my imaginations.

This is my own baby.

I do not own Fairytail.

More power to it's creator.

WARNING:

This is a GruVia vs LyVia fanfiction

 **Please, Believe me**

 **(Chapter 8)**

 _ **"Juvia..."**_ someone from behind me and Lyon spoke.

It's not just someone. I knew that voice.

And He's someone I don't want to see for now.

 _ **"Sensei?!"**_ Lyon exclaimed as he realized that the person who say my name was Gray-sama.

I mean ugh! It's Gray-sensei!!

 _Why do Juvia always forgot that?_

 _ **"Crap! Juvia, I think we're screwed!"**_ whispered Lyon as he leaned closer to me then someone just suddenly pull me closer to him, leaving me and Lyon shocked.

It isn't just someone who grabbed my wrist pulling me away from Lyon.

It was Gray-sensei.

 _ **"Do you know what time is it now?"**_ Gray-sensei asked. I can feel that he's angry because of his deep voice.

I didn't faced him even if he's holding my wrist.

I can't face him.

It's not because I'm heart broken for what had happened earlier in his office.

It's because I'm embarrassed for what i did!!

I just realized that I'm stupid for confessing my feelings right away!

I even cried!

 _ **"Lyon, go back to school now."**_ Gray-sensei said. His voice is commanding.

Lyon looked at mewhile scratching the back of his head. _**"Come on, Juvia. Let's go."**_

I smiled at Lyon. As I was about to reach Lyon's hands, Gray-sensei exclaimed. _**"Juvia will stay for a while."**_

This time i faced Gray-sensei with furrowed eyebrows.

I'm embarrassed in front of him.

Flustered.

Just by looking at him, I don't know but i should be hurt seeing him right?

But why do i feel my heart beating faster?

Why do i think my cheeks flushed?

Why do i feel like I want him to take back his words earlier at his office?

 _ **"Wait. What? I'll bring Juvia back to school. Why do i have to leave her here?"**_ Lyon suddenly asked.

Yeah. Why do I have to stay?

 _ **"Just go, Lyon. Do you want me to call your parents and report to them that you skipped class and even bring a classmate of yours to follow you?!"**_ Gray-sensei snapped. I even see a glimpsed of Ice in his feet.

He's angry.

But i wonder, Why?

It was just a skip of a 1 hour class.

 _ **"Lyon, Juvia will catch up to you after sensei is done scolding here."**_ i said and eyed Lyon.

 _ **"You sure? I could wait for you though."**_ he replied.

Then I heard Gray-sensei clicked his tounge. I didn't pay attention to his Tsk-ed and smiled at Lyon.

 _ **"It's okay, Lyon. Go first."**_

 _ **"Okay. I'll wait for you at the classroom. You take care."**_

 _ **"Juvia will."**_

Then Lyon ran leaving me and Gray-sensei alone in the beach.

It was a scary silence between us.

No one dared to speak first I mean, Why do i gave to speak first right?

I've got nothing to say to him.

Aside from wanting him to love me back.

I heard a heavy sigh coming from himbefore he spoke. _**"Juvia...I'm sorry. I know I'm a jerk. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings earlier."**_

I smiled bitterly still not looking at him. _ **"It's okay. Juvia understand Gray-sensei."**_

 _ **"I like you too, Juvia..."**_ when he said that, my reflex just sunddenly turned my face at him with my eyes wide open.

Wait. What did he just said?!

He...he likes me too?

 _ **"Did Juvia heared you right? You...You like Juvia?"**_ i asked them i laughed afterwards. _**"Haha! Don't make Juvia laugh Gray-sensei! The word sorry is fine, okay? You don't have to pity Juvia for hurting her feelings earlier. Juvia's fine."**_

But then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.

So i stummbled in his manly chest.

I started to feel my heart getting wild.

 _ **"I like you...It's not an effin joke."**_ he said really serious.

 _Oh my ghad!! Is he really serious?!!_

 _ **"No way..."**_ those are the first words coming out from my mouth. _**"Why? Why are you telling Juvia that you like her, Gray-sensei? Why? Did you just said that because you pity Juvia for hurting her?! Are you mocking, Juvia?!"**_

He cupped my cheeks and in an instant i felt my lips pressing his.

He kissed me.

 _ **"You don't fvckin know how much I tried to stop myself to kiss you, Juvia.**_

 _ **You don't fvckin know how much i want to say those words to you 'coz i keep thinking that this is wrong!**_

 _ **A teacher like me should not have feelings for a student like you!"**_ my tears started to fall because hearing him say those words makes me cry all of a sudden.

He wipe my tears and looked straight into my eyes. _**"That's what I thought should be. I should stop these fvckin feelings for a student! but when I found you here with another guy, i snapped and just want to punch that kid straight in the face!"**_

He cupped my face again leaning his forehead to mine. _**"I'm sorry for hurting you earlier. I thought by following that school rule I can be happy. That I can stop this feeling.**_

 _ **But when you left me there and I saw you cry? I came to realized to hell with those fvckin rules!"**_

I cried. I can't seem to stop my tears from falling. I'm not crying because I'm sad.

I'm crying because I'm happy.

 _ **"A student and a Teacher should not have any intimate relationship. But Dammit Juvia, you make me crazy! I don't care about that stupid rule! I like you too. Please believe me."**_

I looked into his eyes and tried to smile.

A smile that isn't fake.

A smile that says I'm very happy to be with this guy.

 _ **"I believe you, Gray-sama."**_ then i tip-toed and smack a kiss in his lips.

Shocked is written on his face just like the very first day we met.

And the very first day I kissed him.

He's not just a guy.

His name is Gray Fullbuster.

A teacher that i fell in love with.

~Here you go guys! Chapter 8 update!

Hope to hear some feedbacks from you and sorry for this very late update! I was so busy!

Love Lots,

Chi **xcYellow**


	10. Chapter 9: Masochist

This story is an outcome of my imaginations.

This is my own baby.

I do not own Fairytail.

More power to it's creator.

WARNING:

This is a GruVia vs LyVia fanfiction

 **Masochist**

 **(Chapter 9)**

 **LYON VASTIA's PoV**

The next day, where i had a short conversation with Juvia at the shore, things are still the same yet there's something strange on how Juvia is acting.

I was sitting at my usual spot in class as i stared at her in silent.

She's always been beautiful to me since the very first day i laid my eyes on her in class.

I was captivated by her gentleness.

Her innocence and her kindness.

I get pissed off sometimes whenever Natsu bully her and even our schoolmates and classmates treats her as if she's some kind of a ghost.

For Pete's sake! She's an angel in disguise from above and yet nobody sees her worth!

She's having a chat with Lucy. On the other hand, Natsu being in his annoying behavior hissed at Juvia then looks back at her girlfriend.

 _ **"Lucy, why are you talking with that rain woman?"**_ Natsu exclaimed using his awful tone.

If only I could see his aura, i bet he's in flames now since his element is Dragon Fire.

I'm just glad that he didn't used it to Juvia even if he hated her in every way. I admit Natsu is a bit of a jerk pertaining to his attitude and stuffs but i can see that he's a good guy. I'm just wondering why he hated Juvia so much.

 _ **"What? Is that a crime talking to Juvia now? Come on, Natsu. Don't be such a kid."**_ Lucy rolled her eyes at him.

 _ **"Tsk!"**_ Natsu hissed and angrily looked at Juvia again while pointing at her using his index finger.

On the other hand, Juvia just being her usual stone-face.

 _ **"You! Stop talking to Lucy! I don't want you to ge.."**_ before Natsu could finished what he was about to say, Lucy pinch his ears.

 _ **"Natsu!"**_

 _ **"Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts Lucy!Aw!"**_ I must say from what i see from my position, it might really hurt.

 _ **"How many times do i have to tell you, be kind to a girl! Juvia is my friend!"**_ Natsu furrowed his eyebrows while pouting his lips in front of his girl.

 _ **"Can't you see that blue haired? She's not a girl! And what? She's your friend?! No way! Ow! Lucy! Not again! Ow!".**_

 _ **"I don't wanna hear your reasons, Natsu. Be it or not, Juvia is my friend."**_ Before Lucy could go back talking to Juvia, the door flung open.

 _ **"Okay, class. Back to your seats."**_ Gray-sensei commanded.

Our classmates went to their respective seats while I remained but i grab my notes in case if there will be a long quiz.

I caught a glimpse of Juvia how she smiled at Gray-sensei before she sat down in her chair beside me.

Wait.

What the hell was that? She smiled at him sweetly.

Well, it was not the first time i saw her smiling for someone.

She once smiled at me too but it was a different smile and i can see it.

Whole discussion, i wasn't paying attention. I was thinking what had happened yesterday when i left Juvia with Gray-sensei at the shore.

In the first place, why did i leave Juvia behind? It was my idea that brought the both of us there in the shore.

I was thinking, why did Gray-sensei looked very furious at that time when he told me to leave? Are they close?

I looked at Gray-sensei's direction when i saw him looking at Juvia that made my eyebrows twitch.

Why is he looking intimately at her now?

Then for a minute, he caught me looking at him so he get back to what he was doing, flipping pages in his lesson plan.

I stared at Juvia, trying not to get noticed by her.

No.

Tell me i am wrong. Is there going on between them?

A student and a teacher having a relationship is wrong. It could be a big scandal!

Once caught, the teacher might get banished in school and maybe in every school.

And the student might get a lifetime of regret.

I was absently staring at the window when someone patted my shoulders and it made me jump a little.

 _ **"Sorry.".**_ I looked up and was surprised to see Juvia standing beside me. I closed my hanging mouth and scratched the back of my neck.

 _ **"Oh no! No, you're not. I was just thinking of something."**_ I replied and smiled at her half.

 _ **"Are you not feeling well? Juvia saw you spacing out even though Gray-sensei has left a while ago already."**_

 _ **"Damn. Sorry, I mean no I'm feeling great. I just had a lot of things in my mind lately."**_

 _ **"Good. Juvia thought you were not feeling well."**_ I waved at her, still half smiling.

 _ **"I'm fine. Really. Thanks for the concern, Juvs."**_ She smiled.

 _ **"Juvia have to go now."**_ I stared at her sapphire eyes and I swallowed my saliva a few times before opening my mouth. _**"Juvia, can i ask you something?"**_

I saw how surprised she was. It's a good thing that it was just us in the classroom.

 _ **"Yes. Of course. You can."**_ She sat down in front of me. Her angelic face is just a few inches from where i am seating. Her wavy blue beautiful hair that made her more stunning. She's just so beautiful in every way i see her. This time, i was mesmerized again.

 _ **"What is it that you wanna ask Juvia about, Lyon?"**_ She asked me again snapping me back from my thoughts. I looked straight into her eyes and blurt out the words i have been thinking about again and again earlier.

 _ **"Are you and Gray-sensei, going out?"**_

She didn't move. She was just looking back at me without uttering a single reply.

I can see how nervous she was now because her hands are trembling. I shouldn't ask her something personal. I shouldn't be asking her this question because it might make our relationship in pieces, not to mention that it was already in pieces. But i just wanna know if what i've been thinking was true. And now that i saw her expression, i think i already knew the answer.

I tried to smile hoping that she won't see it as a fake one.

 _ **"You don't have to answer it though. I was just. I mean, I have these weird thoughts..."**_ I stopped speaking when i heard her gentle voice.

 _ **"Yes, Im in a relationship with Gray-sensei."**_ Her answer is full of sincere and for the nth time, it made my heart skip again. _**"I'm, in love with him, Lyon."**_ She said smiling. A very rare smile it is.

I felt a pang in my chest. It was like a sword that pierce through my heart into half.

 _I wonder if my feelings are not enough?_

 _I wonder if my actions to her are not enough to make her get a hold with it?_

 _I wonder how she felt when she's around me?_

I kept on thinking these things too but maybe i'm just too late.

Maybe Gray-sensei is meant for her. She's happy. Very happy and I'm not blind not to see that.

I smiled forcefully this time. It breaks my heart hearing those words from the girl whom you really loved.

 _I love her._

 _Damn!_

 _I have always been in love with her._

 _I should be the one making her smile like that, not Gray-sensei._

 _ **"Congratulations, Juvs."**_ I said tapping my hand to hers.

 _If only i could and have the right to intertwine this hands to mine._

My heart is aching inside.

I can feel how miserable it can make me but i tried to shrug it off because when you really love someone, you should learn how to let go.

When you love someone, you should know how to accept things and if you love someone truly, you should be happy for his/her happiness.

It's silly how i'm willing to do all of that just to see her smile.

But if doing all of those can make her happy then i would gladly do it.

If it's what makes her stay by my side, though not literally, then i would do it.

It hurts to smile like nothing happened but i will try because I love this girl.

Maybe I might be a masochist. But I'm just a stupid guy who's in love with a girl who can never be called "mine".

~Hi guys! I'm back at last! A very big SORRY for the super later update!! I've been busy for the past months that i couldn't even think of updating my stories. I am truly sorry! I'll try my best to keep in touch again here.

Hopeful that you'll still support my crazy imagination that created this story.

Love lots!

ChixcYellow


	11. Chapter 10: I love you

This story is an outcome of my imaginations.

This is my own baby.

I do not own Fairytail.

More power to it's creator.

WARNING:

This is a GruVia vs LyVia fanfiction

 **I love you**

 **(Chapter 10)**

 **JUVIA LOCKSER's PoV**

I was walking side by side along the way to my apartment to grab some stuffs for my sister.

I wonder if I should get some donuts for her? It's one of her favorite snacks.

Then i suddenly remembered what i had just shared to Lyon at school earlier.

It made me really nervous but i trust Lyon will not spill the beans to anyone.

He promised me though and I know i can count on him.

He's my friend and a very good one.

How I wish Gajeel and Rogue were here. But I bet they will only scold me for having a relationship this early, not to mention to a teacher.

 _ **"Hey."**_

 _ **"Yah!"**_ I squeeled while touching my chest. I can hear the beating of my heart that's thumping at a high speed.

A sudden slow downpour of rain started to fall from above and i know it was me who did it.

 _ **"Pfft!** **Sorry. Did i scared you? I never thought you were a scared-y cat though."**_

I saw Gray-sama in his devishly smile standing behind the wall a few inches from me. It was dark and it's raining.

I growled at him.

 _ **"You scared the hell out of me!"**_

I can still hear his soft laughter but he reach out to me, pulling me in his arms. _**"I miss you."**_ I smiled at him and hugged him back. **_"Me too."_**

 _ **"I'm sorry if I scared you. You were so serious. What were you thinking anyway?"**_ He asked and get my shoulder bag from me so that he could carry it for me.

I smiled. _**"Nah, it's okay. Juvia was just thinking of weird stuffs."**_ I replied.

I don't want to tell him that i shared to Lyon our supposed to be secret relationship. I felt sad and dissapointed at the same time when he wants our relationship to stay hidden. But if it's the only way that i can spend my day with him then be it. Being with him is enough to make my day complete, if i must say.

 _ **"How's your day at school? And I should warn you again Juvia. You really suck in my subject. Do you really love me?"**_ He teased.

I smack his shoulders lightly. **_"Eh?! Now you're telling Juvia things! It's not Juvia's fault that she has low grades, Gray-sama. Juvia just simply hate Mathematics."_ **I pouted.

 ** _"And you're so mean. Of course, Juvia loves you!"_** I pouted again and he laughed. He bend over and peck a kiss on my pouted lips which made my face beet red. _**"Alright. If that's what you say."**_ He chuckled and pulled my waist to get closer to him while walking.

Every after dismissal time he would walk me home. We just met a few blocks away from school since he's a teacher and i'm his student .

It is a major rule in our school and even to every school that this relationship is a must no. That's why we should be careful and stay hidden.

I felt a pang on my chest when i think about it. I sometimes wish that if only we're not in this situation where he's a teacher and I'm a student then we could openly announce our feelings with no problems. But if it where that in the first place, i wonder if Gray-sama will let other people know about us.

 _I wonder if he'll pull me closer to him, hug me just like he was doing now and kiss me passionately -in front of others._

 _I wonder if his feelings for me are strong enough not to let me go._

 _I wonder if his feelings for me are real._

I think i'm just over thinking all these stuffs. But i remember one of our professors said _"People change and Feelings fade"_.

I wonder if that saying will happen to us. If it will, then it might be my breakdown.

I know this sound so lame but i never felt this way before for someone.

No, scratch that.

I will never felt this way for someone else.

Only Gray-sama can make me feel this way.

I'm inlove.

So inlove that i can't fathom the words to describe my feelings for this guy.

I looked up to him and it made him to a stop. He furrowed his eyebrows questioningly at me. " ** _What? Is there something on my face?"_** He asked.

I squeezed his hands and smiled. **_"I love you, Gray-sama."_** I exclaimed. He blinked and flinched but afterwards he looks away, embarrassed of what i just said.

I can clearly see his ears turning red. I felt him squeezing back my hands. **_"Why all of a sudden? I..I wasn't prepared for that! Aish!"_** He scratched the back of his neck and turned to face me. His face is blushing yet his eyes are serious.

He cupped my face with both hands. I can feel his warm touch in my cheeks. His sparkling black eyes. _**"I love you."** _He replied and kissed me in a very sweet way.

I hope our love will last a life time...

 **~Wahhh! Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the veryyyyy shooooort update! I hope i could keep in touch again in FanFiction and work on Falling Star's update! And don't forget to comment your favorite couple! Is it LyVia? or GruVia?**


	12. Chapter 11: Jealous

This story is an outcome of my imaginations.

This is my own baby.

I do not own Fairytail.

More power to it's creator.

WARNING:

This is a GruVia vs LyVia fanfiction

 **Jealous**

 **(Chapter 11)**

 **" _Juvia!!"_** I heard Lucy shout my name while waving her hands for me to notice her. _**"Over here, Juvia!"**_ she shouted again. Me and Lyon went down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat since it's our break time and my stomach needs snacks. He saw me going down the stairs. Luckily, he said he was about to go to the cafeteria too so i went and tag along with him.

 _ **"Juvs, she's calling you."**_ Lyon said behind me. _**"I think she's telling you to sit with them."**_ i take a glanced in Lucy's direction where she's sitting at. Then i saw a bunch of our classmates in her table. I can't identify them because I don't usually remember names who doesn't even know how to remember mine.

I know she's calling me and she wants me to sit with them but how could I if her boyfriend is there?

I can see from right here how Natsu glared at me.

 _ **"Juvia knows."**_ i sighed. Lucy is so kind and I bet she could make a very good friend to me but the only problem is with Natsu.

 _ **"I guess we should be sitting there."**_ Lyon pointed to there direction.

 _ **"We?"**_ I asked and arked my one eyebrow.

He smiled and get a tray. _**"I'll accompany you sitting there. Besides, I wouldn't let Natsu bully you again."**_ i stared at him. _**"Were friends after all."**_ he continued and smiled before turning back and went to get some foods.

 _ **"What do you want? Is Mac and Cheese okay?"**_ he asked pertaining to the food i want to eat.

 _ **"Juvia would love to. But Lyon, Juvia will pay you."**_

 _ **"Nah, uh. My treat. You just wait there. This won't take long."**_ Lyon replied and talked to the service personnel.

I just crossed my arms 'cause I can't argue with him.

I admit having a friend that cares for you is great.

I wish Gajeel and Rogue are here. I could introduce Lyon to them. I know they'll like him since Lyon is kind.

 _ **"I thought you're not going to sit down here."**_ Lucy exclaimed when me and Lyon sat down in the table with her circle.

 _ **"Hey Lyon. I never thought you're friends with Juvia."**_ she said and gestured at Lyon.

 _ **"It's not been a while though."**_ Lyon replied.

 _ **"Lucy-san, Thanks for having us here."**_

 **"Why are you here?"** Natsu asked with gritted teeth.

 **"Now now, Babe. Don't start. Let's just have a peaceful break, Okay?"** Lucy exclaimed then started digging her yogurt. While Natsu didn't stand a chance to his Girlfriend, he just mumbled a few things behind his breath.

 **"By the way Juvia, meet my friend, Erza."** Lucy added while pointing at the red haired chick across her.

 **"Beside her is her Boyfriend, Jellal."** She continued while pouting her lips to the guy with the same color as my hair. He seems familiar, did i saw him somewhere?

The guy looked at me and I wonder why i felt weird. It's like somethings wrong when our eyes met. **"Hey, glad to finally met you, Juvia."**

I furrowed my eyebrows when he said that. Finally? Do i know him?

He laughed and started talking again. **"It's not what you think. Lucy just can't stop talking about you."**

 **"And Natsu really hates it but don't mind that idiot."** The girl named Erza continued. She's so pretty and yet i think she's not someone who you should be messing with. I can feel her power radiating in herself and it somehow gives me goosebumps whenever i look at her.

 **"Juvs, do you want to try the fries? I top it with cheese. You like cheese right?"** Lyon asked and take a glimpse of the fries in his plates.

I love fries. I think every girl loves eating fries, though.

 **"How do you know? Juvia didn't say a thing about that."**

He chuckled. **"It just happens."**

I heard Lucy giggled and slap one of Natsu's shoulders that made him choke all of a sudden. He started his bickering and glared at me again but Lucy didn't pay attention to him and lean in closer to me.

 **"Oh my gosh! You and Lyon make a good couple!!"** she excitedly push Lyon's shoulder that made him move closer to me.

I blushed when Lyon's face are just inches in mine.

I hurriedly turned away from him and grab my chest. My heart started to beat really fast!

 **"Tha..that's not what you think. Juvia and Lyon are just friends."** I explained, still my cheeks are burning read.

Lyon tap my head and smiled at me before facing the others. **"Yep, We're just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less."**

 **"Hmm, I feel sorry for you, Lyon."** Erza said between sipping her strawberry shake. She took a slice of her strawberry cake and gave it to Jellal.

Jellal on the other hand, ate it and smiled at me. **"I think, I should give Lyon a piece of advice, sometimes."**

Wait? What the hell are they talking about?

 **"That woman is just a big idiot. Yo, Lyon. If I were you, stop that foolishness of yours. Don't be stupid, bro."** Natsu suddenly exclaimed.

As I was about to open my mouth to ask them what they were talking about, I heard Lyon sighed. So I face him instead.

 **"Lyon, are you okay?"** I asked, concerned.

 **"You at them, Erza! They're so sweet!"** I heard Lucy screamed, but my focus is on Lyon.

Is he sick and I just didn't notice?

 **"No, It's nothing."** he smiled at me.

There's something in his smile that bothers me. I don't know exactly what but it just seems so different.

 **"Right, do you wanna have a bite?"** he took a piece of fries. **"I mean the fries."**

The other's laughed at him as he scratched the back of his neck. It made me laugh how his face turned to color red because of his embarassment.

I nod and he was about to gave me the fries for me to take a bite when someone-unexpectedly spoke behind us.

 **"Classes are about to start, why are you students, still here?"** It was like a bomb when I hear that voice.

It made me shivered down to ny spine and my fingers are starting to tremble.

I know that voice.

 **"Oh damn! I didn't notice the time. We're doomed!"** Natsu exclaimed and finished her cola and waited Lucy to get up.

 **"Great, just great."** Jellal stood up. **"I better go ahead first, I'll see you later, Baby."** he said and peck a kiss in Erza's cheeks. Erza just nodded at him.

 **"I'll go ahead too. We have different courses."** She looks at me. **"I'll see you around, Juvia."**

 **"Ye..yes..Take care."** I replied.

Natsu and Lucy left ahead of us.

Lyon stood up and crack his neck like he was about to have a fight with someone.

And here I am, still sitting. I don't want to turn back!!

 **"Hey Juvs, let's go?"**

I forced a smile at Lyon. I got uo from my seat and meet his gaze.

The person who was behind us.

 **"Gra..Gray-sensei..."** I exclaimed softly. Trying to hide the nervousness of my voice.

I can feel my trembling hand when suddenly Lyon holds one of my hands. **"We have to go, Juvs. Or we might get late for our next class."**

I smiled at Gray-sensei and he meets my eyes.

I got a feeling that he's angry at me because when our eyes met, it was cold and empty.

The room started to get cold.

As we were about to get away from Gray-sensei he exclaimed.

 **"Juvia, I need to talk to you."** He uttered.

 **"What? Like right now? Gray-sensei, Juvia might ge..."** he glared at Lyon and it made my heart thump really fast.

 **"In my office. NOW."** he said.

I gulped and smiled at Lyon. Pulling my hands that he's holding. **"Lyon, you go first."**

He furrowed his eyebrows but not in an irritated way. **"It's okay. I'll just wait for you."**

 **"No need. I will not keep her too long. You should go to your class first, Mr. Vastia.."** Gray-sensei said in his icy toned voice.

The room started to get even colder and I bet any minute, snow flakes will start to fall down.

I almost forgot, they are both Ice users!

I touched Lyon's arms that made him surprised. **"Lyon, just go. Juvia will be back in a minute."**

Lyon nodded 'cause he don't have a choice and started walking on his way.

I wanted to ask Gray-sensei if he's mad but he suddenly pulled my wrist and drag me out of the cafeteria.

Luckily, there where no students loitering the hallways, not to mention school staffs.

He slammed the door closed when we arrived in his office and furiously stared the hell out of me.

 **"What the hell was that, Juvia?!"** his voice is so hard. It feels like he was scolding me for something that I don't even know why.

 **"Wha..what do you mean, Gray-sama.?"**

 **"Ha! You don't know what I mean?!"**

I wanted to cry because of accusing me for something that I don't know.

As far as i know, I didn't do anything to make him this angry.

 **"Gray-sama, Juvia do..."** before i could sum up the words i wanna say. He interrupted me and cornered me in the wall, leaving me standing between his arms.

I can smell his menthol-flavored breath. He stared at me. His eyes are in flames, not the one's that I saw earlier.

 **"Goddammit, Juvia! I'm Jealous!!"**


	13. Chapter 12: Enough

This story is an outcome of my imaginations.

This is my own baby.

I do not own Fairytail.

More power to it's creator.

WARNING:

This is a GruVia vs LyVia fanfiction

 **Enough**

 **(Chapter 12)**

 **"Goddammit!,Juvia! I'm jealous!"** he angrily said. I saw heat in his eyes the moment i lay my eyes on him.

His eyebrows are furrowed but he's still handsome the way he always was.

I stared at him blankly. What did he said?

 _ **"Jealous? You're jealous? to who?"**_ i asked. I can't think of someone or anyone that could make him jealous.

And besides, I was the one who said my feelings to him first so there's no reason for him to act like this.

 _ **"Ha! You're asking me who's the bastard?"**_

I soften my eyes and cupped his face for him to meet my gaze.

I never would have thought that I could be this much closer to him.

We were just strangers back then and yet now, were standing next to each other.

 _ **"You're so cute when you're jealous, Gray-sama. Hihi."**_ I giggled and I shouldn't do that because his eyebrows are still crossed and now his face looks really mad.

 _ **"He..hey..I'm ju..."**_ I stattered and couldn't find any words to say because he kissed me softly.

My knees started to feel weak. His kisses were sweet and passionate and it's like he's taking my every breath to his.

He pulled his lips away from mine and looks straight into my eyes,both still gasping for breath. _**"I don't want you to go near that guy again."**_ he said in a husky voice.

He sighed. _**"I know you should enjoy your school days hanging out with some friends but...I just don't want you sticking with that boy."**_

 _ **"Did you mean, Lyon?"**_ I asked.

He glared at me, pulled a chair for him to sit, holding both of my hands. While on the other hand, I was standing, looking down on him.

 _ **"Lyon? You're calling him by his first name? Really, Juvia?"**_

 _ **"What? Why? Do Juvia supposed not to call him by his name?"**_

He stared at me for a few minutes and I don't know what he's thinking.

I mean, Is it wrong to call a friend by his name?

I never thought Gray-sama is the jealous type.

I stopped mid-way of my thoughts when suddenly Gray-sama pulled me into a hug that made me really surprised.

 _ **"Gra..Gray-sama?"**_

He didn't say a word and just hugs me tightthen afterwards he exclaimed. _**"Whenever I see that kid with you, i think to myself that were still Worlds apart."**_ a sudden chill started to fill the room.

I pulled myself from his hug to face him.

His face was staring at the floor. _**"I should be the one standing beside you. I should be the one sitting beside you in class...not the one who's standing afar from you...sitting in front in the teachers table.."**_ i saw him bit his lips.

I never really thought all of this.

I'm just happy that he also feels the same way I felt.

I never really thought that he's thinking these stuffs because for me, it doesn't matter.

 _ **"Juvia's already happy, Gray-sama."**_ I said and smiled when he meet my gaze. _**"Knowing that you're there**_ _**even if we can't be together at all times, knowing that Juvia have you and that you love's Juvia, everything that is happening right now is more than enough."**_

I saw how his normal face turned into bright red. He's embarrased! So cute!

 _ **"Meet me at the back gate after."**_ he said.

 _ **"Huh? Why?"**_ What might this be this time, is he still mad at me for always sticking with Lyon?

 _ **"Just wait for me."**_ he said finally and smiled.

The smile he always wear when he's with me.

So I guessed he's not mad at me already.

But why does he want me to wait for him at the back gate later?

 _I'm so curious, Gray-sama!_


End file.
